Monument
by miss atari
Summary: Ten song inspired drabbles centered around Axel and Roxas.


I don't normally do these, but I figured, what the hell? I needed something to jump start my mind and help me over the hurtle of writer's block. The object was to start a drabble when the song started and stop when the song ended. It was harder than It sounded, and shit, number 10 was a good 9 mins long.

Enjoy, and perhaps, if the song seems interesting, you can give it a shot. Or not, whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

_1) Accidents, Alexisonfire._

It wasn't mean to happen the way it did.

Axel wasn't supposed to find out the way he did, and if I hadn't been so reckless about things, he wouldn't have. He wasn't supposed to find me in bed with my brother's lover, but he did.

I can't forget the look on his face when he casually entered our bedroom, after shouting that he had returned home for his lunch break. Why I didn't try to get my partner in crime out of the room in time was beyond me. I'm definitely feeling it now.

I don't like being alone.

Axel came by to get his things today, he didn't say a word to me and I don't blame him. I wouldn't talk to me either.

---

_2) November, Silverstien._

Axel told me he had a surprise. Now, I'm not really one for surprises and he knows this, so I found it weird when he came home all smiles and staring at me. Did I have something on my face? Don't answer that. Something was wrong, but every time I tried to ask him, he would blow it off. It was like I hadn't even opened my mouth.

Anyways, he told me about his day and that things had gone smoothly. Axel never talked about work, another thing I found weird. He was the kind of guy to keep his personal life and his business life separate.

Well, after telling me more about how things had gone, he told me that we were going to have dinner with Sora and Riku at their house. That part sounded pretty much normal, and I really enjoyed that. I don't think I could have put up with a weird Axel anymore than I had, to be honest.

Well, on the way to Sora's place (Axel took the long way for some reason unknown to me) we came to a stop light and something caught my attention; a billboard. And on this billboard a good couple hundred feet above our car, flashing brightly, were the following words,

"Roxas, will you marry me?"

---

_3) Passenger Seat, Death Cab for Cutie._

There were no stars. I was certain that there would be stars this far out in the country, but there wasn't and that disturbed me greatly. I asked Axel why this was, but he shrugged it off with a puff of cigarette smoke, claiming, "that's just how things are here, Rox."

Of course that's how things were, at least when it came to Axel.

He'd never been one for lengthy descriptions or knowing the why, how or what of something that seemed out of place. I, on the other hand, wanted to know everything. Maybe that's why we got along so well.

Continuing on, the wind blew my hair in several directions as Axel sped this way and that way, singing loudly to some song that had begun to play on the radio. The speakers weren't doing a very good job, but Axel made a damn fine vocalist.

---

_4) 10:45 Amsterdam Conversations, Funeral for a Friend._

"Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Yeah?" I responded, propping myself up with my elbows.

"What does this make us?" Axel's voice had taken on a softer tone, affectionate almost.

"W-what?" Words really weren't my strong point.

Motioning between us, Axel scooted closer. I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want to acknowledge that we had just done something together that we promised we would never do as best friends. It would just make our relationship awkward, and I knew that once we had done it, Axel would be just as confused about things as I was.

"This, Roxas. What are we?" He asked again, unsure of himself.

"We're us, Axel."

---

_5) Monsters, Band of Horses._

I curled myself into a ball, pressing against Axel as much as I could. If he were awake to witness my behavior he would have pushed me off the bed by now. Axel wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy, and I hated that about him, especially at night.

It wasn't that I was afraid of the dark or the boogie man, because I totally wasn't, believe me. I just didn't like sleeping alone and having him in my bed made me want to be as close to him as I could possibly get.

I felt Axel shift beside me and I froze, afraid that he would wake up and realize that I was too close for comfort.

"Roxas?" My name was slurred, heavy with sleep.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Okay," he sighed and I could hear the smile in his voice, despite the fact that he was lost somewhere between the waking world and dreamland.

---

_6) Here's to the Past, A Day to Remember._

I hated school. The idea of getting up at six a.m. every morning was a total turn off, but the rest of the student population seemed to enjoy it. I think it was the fact that we got out of school before the elementary students, but that was my opinion.

The only thing I really liked about school was Axel. I had met him during freshmen year and we instantly clicked. Axel was everything I wanted, even though he had a bitch of a girlfriend that hated my guts for taking up so much time. Thinking back on it now makes me laugh, but at the time, I hated having to deal with her.

She knew that I had feelings for Axel and that scared me. If she knew then he knew, and fuck, I couldn't have that when I hadn't known him more than several months. I didn't want my silly little high school crush to destroy what we hadn't finished building.

Axel eventually found out, through word of mouth from my own brother; some family, eh? I don't regret telling Sora, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have Axel.

---

_7) Blame it on Bad Luck, Bayside._

I woke up in pain. The way I was laying was uncomfortable and the blinding light that was shining in my face made me want to close my eyes. Something happened and I wasn't sure that I wanted to know.

"You're awake," a man spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I answered. "What happened?"

"You were in an accident, Roxas and you're lucky to be alive." The doctor, I came to realize, told me.

Blinking, I stared at him like he had just told me that I had given birth to kittens and for a moment I couldn't get anything around my thoughts or his words. Then I thought of Axel. Was he okay?

"Doctor, what happened to Axel?" I asked softly.

"Who?"

"Axel," I repeated and the look on his face was enough for me to know that he hadn't made it. I wasn't so lucky after all.

---

_8) You Are The Moon, The Hush Sound._

We stood in the back of room, watching as Sora said his last words to Riku. It was heart breaking, and I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. They had known each other all their lives, and two of those eighteen years had been spent as lovers. They were perfect together, but things had changed… and well, Riku was gone.

Axel slipped his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. I sighed against him, watching Sora cry and feeling helpless. I couldn't even comfort my brother in his time of need and that upset me more than anything. Yes, Riku's death had hurt me, but not being able to help Sora was even worse.

"Roxas," Axel's voice cut through my train of thought and for a moment I felt like I was alive again. Ironic, eh?

"What?"

"Look," he told me and I did.

There, beside Sora was Riku, smiling that same love struck smile he'd only ever shown my twin. How I knew about it, I can't say, because it had been a scarring moment in my life.

"Everything's going to be okay, Roxas."

---

_9) Radio, Alkaline Trio._

I sat in front of the radio, waiting patiently for Axel's hour to begin. I had been doing this for a few weeks now, and only days ago had I finally called in when he requested that his listeners call to talk to him. I had been nervous, but it didn't last long when Axel admitted that he was too.

Talking to him on the phone was so much different than listening to him speak through my radio. His voice was smoother and he was more sarcastic than when he was on the air. Axel also admitted that he was supposed to be airing our conversation, but decided against it when he first heard my voice. In his words, "your voice is so fucking hot!"

Was it really?

I called Axel back every night after that, and each time we would talk about something new. Sometimes it was about what music we liked, go figure, and other times he would ask me about my personal life. I wasn't too keen on giving him that information, but when he said that he wanted to meet the person behind the voice, I threw all my insecurities out the window and said the hell with it. My personal life was his personal life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

---

_10) The Light and The Glass, Coheed and Cambria._

Axel had always told me that things happened for a reason, so when he was sent to war, I knew he would have an explanation for the government taking him away from me.

"It's only a year," Axel spoke gingerly, rocking me back and forth as I tried to calm down.

"A year is a long time," I stated, tightening my grip on him as if I were never going to see him again. It was a possibility, and one that I didn't want to think about.

"It'll be like I'm still here," he kissed the top of my head. "I'll write, call you when I can and maybe I'll get myself hurt bad enough to be sent back home."

At that I couldn't help but laugh. Axel would be the kind of person to say something like that, but I knew he wasn't the kind of person to do it. If he were, well shit, I'd be out of a boyfriend because he'd probably end up dying while pulling some stupid stunt just to return home to me.

"Don't say that."

"Say what?" He questioned me as I were dumb. He knew what.

"That… you know, you'll get hurt to come back home." I averted my gaze away from him, loosening my arms around his torso.

"… but I would," he told me, softly taking hold of my face with his thumb and index finger. "I would do anything to be able to see you again."

"Anything…?" I couldn't see him anymore through the tears that had blurred my vision, but I could feel him, as he pressed his lips against my own, nodding lightly.

Breaking our kiss, Axel pulled me down onto the couch to lay beside him, and for once all the fears I had about him going to war were gone. He would come home to me, after a year or just a few months, in one piece or not, I wasn't sure, but I didn't care. Axel would come home…

* * *

Have at it. [:

Review, please. Thank you.


End file.
